Don't Tell Me No ::
by Meta Luv3r
Summary: Sir Arthur gets rejected. So now he starts thinking of doing something extreme. MK x SA Fluff and yaoi
1. Shattered

I bet your expecting me to say something like, It was a normal night on the GSA ship, aren't you? Well I'm not, I'm not going to Mary Sue shit! Here's how it REALLY was.

It was silent in both the soldiers and cadets sectors which were the third and fifth floors of the gigantic ship. On the sixth, were captains quarters where all men with' sir ' titles either slept or worked in their very own offices and bedrooms.  
If you were only ten feet away from Sir Arthur's office you could hear screaming and loud sobs, to be specific they were the screams and sobs from the both drunk and melancholy , Nonsurat, and Falspar were trying to calm him down.  
Earlier in the day he had confessed his feelings to Meta Knight, but had been rejected. Meta Knight told Arthur that he just wanted to stay friends.  
He said that Arthur was a great guy and all, but he just wasn't ready for a relationship. Especially not during a war in which their army loses warriors each battle.  
So that very night, Arthur locked himself in his office and tried drowning his misery with alcohol. He screamed angrily at random objects saying things like, " You rejected me! I could give you..g-give you everything! I love you, you won't even give me a chance!"  
Then he got depressed and slightly began sobbing. Whispering to other objects " Is it me? Am..am I not attractive? Is there someone else? I want your heart. Is it money you want? I-I can get you all the money you want!"  
Then he went back to screaming " Screw this shit! We could have been happy and you missed out!" This continued for hours, Meta Knight had walked by Arthur's office to speak to Nonsurat about the new starship models when he couldn't help but listen to the golden armored man rant on about how miserable he was.  
Meta Knight thought it would only make things worse if he stepped in and tried to calm Arthur down so instead he told Nonsurat. He said yes, at first he tried talking to Arthur but it didn't work.  
So he tried to take away the alcohol in hopes to get the golden armored man sober. But that only pissed Arthur off more.  
In conclusion, Nonsurat got whacked with the empty bottle. ( of course Arthur didn't have any intentions of hurting his friend ).  
Nonsurat called for Dragatto and Falspar as backup. The three knights pinned Arthur on the floor and started slapping him in the face, yelling at him to calm down.  
" Arthur! Dude, chill out!" Falspar yelled. " What the fuck is wrong with you?! Nonsurat, what's his deal?"  
Dragatto stared at Nonsurat too, why was Arthur so...crazy? " I don't even know..." He quietly replied.  
Falspar looked at Dargatto" go get some bread and water. We need to sober him up".

Twenty minutes later Arthur was...in a way behaving normally. He wasn't talking like an insane person anymore, but he was still depressed.  
He knew that no amount of alcohol, or any type of drink could make him feel better. His heart was shattered into billions of pieces.  
Meta Knight was his first love, he loved everything about him. He was brave, wise, smart, attractive, gregarious, strong, funny, talented.  
In Arthur's opinion, no person could be so attractive and still be smart. ( just using an exaggeration that people say about blondes. Not that I believe it, I know tons of smart blondes ).  
Arthur sighed. He could never face Meta Knight again without completely breaking down.  
But he also knew he couldn't cry in his office for the rest of his life. So what should he do?  
He wasn't sure.  
" You gonna tell us what made you go so crazy? " Falspar asked patting Arthur's back. His voice filled with sympathy.  
Arthur stared at the three for a moment trying to gather the right words. " I uh... I confessed my feelings to someone-" he started.  
Falspar had a wide smirk across his face " oh la la! Didn't think you had it in ya man!" He beamed.  
Arthur glared up at him, the smile vanished. " I didn't. I got rejected, by my first love ".  
The room went silent. Falspar, out of the four was mostly shocked, and a bit embarrassed.  
" Meta turned you down huh?" Nonsurat asked. " how did you know it was Meta Knight?" Arthur quickly said.  
" it was so obvious" Dragatto replied.  
" But don't let that bring you down Arthur. So what if he said no? In a few years from now, you'll be that rich stud he wished he had dated when he had the chance!" he beamed.  
Arthur was great full that he had such amazing friends. He truly was.  
" thanks. But, would it really have been that bad to at least go out once?" he asked looking down at the floor.  
" It's just bad timing" Nonsurat said " just bad timing. "

Another hour had gone by. Arthur was back to his normal self.  
Or at least, that's what it looked like. He plastered a fake smile when really he had a plan.  
A plan to get revenge on Meta Knight. Something that'll MAKE Meta Knight his!

Ever since Jecra had died Meta Knight had no roommate so he had a whole room to himself.  
It was 11:47 at night and he was asleep. He wasn't on guard duty.  
Arthur quietly slipped into the room and locked the metallic door behind him. He stared at the sleeping knight with lust, anger, and excitement.  
He gripped the handle on the suitcase in his right hand. He started having second thoughts, but made his mind up.  
Meta Knight had to know how much he loved him. Even if he didn't like it.  
' But isn't this rape?' He thought to himself. ' The council will have my head on a stick for this!'  
Arthur decided he shouldn't rape Meta Knight, no matter how much he loved him. Arthur turned around to leave.  
THUD!  
He completely forgot that he was centimeters in front of the door, and walked face first into it. His metal armor clang a ear soaring noise, the contents of his suitcase scattered on the floor which only added more noise.  
Meta Knight instantly woke up. He jolted up from his blanket, reached for his table lamb, and turned it on.  
He didn't know which to be more freaked out about, the fact that Arthur just snuck into his room while he was asleep. Or the crazy stuff that he had dropped.  
' Are those... sexual toys?!'

Arthur tried to gather the right words to explains himself but found it impossible. He saw Meta Knight's gaze stare at the multiple items he dropped.  
' I'm an idiot! Too late to turn back now..'  
Arthur straightened himself, then gathered everything back into the suitcase. Meta Knight was furious that Arthur would even THINK of trying anything, especially while he was asleep.  
" Arthur!" The gold armored man brought his attention to the man on the bed." Just what the hell were you trying to accomplish!?"  
Of course he knew, but he wanted to see if he could get an honest answer. " well..I was debating wither or not to...attempt...something wrong.  
And well, I decided not to. I was just leaving and forgot that I was so close to the door. "  
Meta Knight wasn't expecting such a long answer but at least the guy was being honest. " You do understand that I'll have to report this to the high council, right?" He said crossing his arms.  
" You can't! They'll kick me out of the GSA!" He screamed. " To bad! Your the fucking rapist Arthur!"  
Meta Knight screamed back. You would have thought somebody would have complained about all the noise right?  
NOPE!  
The metal walls and doors were sound proof. Even if sixteen atomic bombs exploded at once you wouldn't hear anything!  
ANYWAYS  
Arthur ran to the side of the bed staring into Meta Knights eyes with desperation. He got down on his knees" please Meta Knight I'm begging you! I didn't mean go this far, I was just so upset that you said no and-and I was just so confused and lost!"  
Meta Knight didn't seem at all convinced by the apology. His eyes were blazing a fiery red.  
Sir Arthur was so desperate for forgiveness that he ( let's just say its a helmet ) took off his helmet only leaving him in his shoes and shoulder pad.  
Multiple tears streamed down his face, his frowned lip trembling in a both adorable yet sad manner, small puppy like whimpers replaced the loud screams.


	2. Forgive much?

Meta Knight held his ground. Sympathy was one feeling the would come and go from time to time depending on the situation, while his face was bare the facial expressions shifted every few seconds.  
But this time he fell victim to it, even though he had a whole new thought of Arthur he had to take some of the blame. Arthur just didn't understand how to properly express himself.  
So just for the rest of the night Meta Knight would give him a chance to redeem himself. " Fine I won't tell anyone-" Sir Arthur's eyes shined with joy " Only on two conditions,"  
' Two?! When was it two conditions?'  
Arthur thought to himself. " One, never try that again" Meta Knight said carelessly tossing the blanket off his body.  
Arthur nodded in response and stood back up." And," Meta Knight continued as he jumped off the bed, landing in front of Arthur.  
He took one of Arthur's hands into his own. The golden armor mans face burned hot red in shock and embarrassment.  
Meta Knight brought his free hand into Arthur's shoulder pad. He didn't think it was possible but Arthur's face grew redder, his heart beat was pounding so rapidly that it could have popped out of his chest, his mind blanked.  
Meta Knight slowly leaning forward, his eyes began to close with every inch that their faces were brought closer. Sir Arthur took this as his special sign of forgiveness.  
' It's now or never! '  
He leaned forward as well but in a faster pace than Meta Knight. Only a tiny space between them, foreheads touching another, they paused and gazed into each others eyes before they were fully closed.  
Finally their lips connected in a long and passionate kiss. They stayed this way for minutes, air was the last thing they were thinking about.  
All their focus was on the other. After another minute or so the two parted for to breath.  
" you should wait until better timing to ask somebody out " Meta Knight finished. Arthur brought his hand to the blue knights cheek and gently stroked it in an appropriate manner.  
" So, you do like me back then don't you?" Arthur asked before pecking Meta Knight multiple times on the lips.  
" Hm, yes. I just found it to be bad timing".

Arthur and Meta Knight climbed into the bed holding each other, embracing each other. Arthur turned the lamp off and brought Meta closer to his body in a warming cuddle.  
They fell into an uninterrupted slumber. They decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being.  
If they hadn't been so busy sucking face then they would have realized that three snooping knights were peering inside the room through the slightly opened door.  
" Awwwwwwww!" Falspar whispered. " Isn't that so cute" Dragatto teased.

First and last story with no lemon. Still, I don't think it was to bad. I know it's short but after A LOT of convincing, I didn't have Arthur rape Meta Knight ( even though I think it would be really hot! )  
Should I write about what happens later?


End file.
